


Falling

by Solcie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental overdose, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, How do I tag?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solcie/pseuds/Solcie
Summary: I sat upright in my chair. My hands tightly clasped together. The tension between us was suffocating. It wasn't until what felt like an eternity that George broke the silence. "Sapnap hasn't said anything in two days. What if," he turned his head back towards the monitor, eyes filled with fear. "What if something bad happened to him?"Sapnap has been having dreams of falling lately, and they aren't getting any better.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Falling

It feels as if I'm falling, and that's okay because I will always find myself in bed. Long ago, I may have woken up with my knuckles white from clutching onto the sheets for dear life, but a person gets used to things with time no matter how horrible they may be. I can't remember when it started, these dreams of falling. I see so much yet not enough at the same time. It's like I’m plummeting past an emptiness so cold that my body feels numb, almost as if it has fallen asleep with my mind. 

My eyes open abruptly. The room was pitch black. For a moment I believed I was still dreaming until the weight of the heavy blanket settled over me, acting as my anchor to reality. Without a second thought, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and hissed slightly, the light from it blinding me as I hastily turned the brightness down. I squinted, the white numbers on my lock screen glaring down at me with a glowing 4:45 am.

I tossed my phone to the side as I groaned in frustration. “It’s way too early for this,” I mutter to myself, rolling over to press my face into the pillow. I debate between trying to get a few extra hours of sleep or getting the day started and make a face at the latter option, concluding that I’d look terrible on stream and would reasonably sound it too. However, after tossing and turning for a solid half-hour, getting the day started appeared a hundred times better than it did before. I sat up with a yawn, stretching my arms above my head and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I shoved aside the blanket and stood up, stumbling towards the bathroom as I got ready for the day. 

Instantly I regret my very existence as a mild headache begins settling in, one that I knew would remain for the entire day. After fixing myself a modest breakfast consisting of a bowl of cereal and an apple, I set them down on my desk before retrieving my phone that lay discarded next to my pillow, clicking the home button I noticed a new text from George.

_Good Morning_

A grin stretches across my face as I plop down into my chair. _Mornin._

_Sapnap? What are you doing up so early?_

_Woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep :/_. I type, shoving a spoonful of sugary cereal into my mouth. 

_I feel like that’s been happening more often, have you tried drinking tea or taking medicine for that?_

I scoff, _lol of course you’d suggest tea first._

_Shut up_. I bit back a laugh; I could practically see my friend pouting through the screen.

_If it makes you feel any better I’ll go to the store later._

A few minutes passed, and Dream yelled at us to quit blowing up his phone. We both had a chuckle at his expense, said our goodbyes, and before I knew it, I was out the door and in the car, apple in hand. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel along to the music and occasionally took a bite from my apple whenever I arrived at a red light.

Pulling into the parking lot, I turn off the engine and shut the car door behind me, wincing when it slams harder than intended. I fling the apple core into a nearby trashcan before heading through the automatic doors and find myself wandering through the aisles dedicated to the pharmacy section of the store. My eyes scan over bottles of vitamins and painkillers before spotting what I came here for, sleeping pills.

I stand there for a moment, hesitantly reaching over to pick up a small box with a vaguely recognizable brand and the most promising claims. I turn it over a few times in my hands, listening to the soft rattle of the contents inside. Holding it close to my body, I walk towards the self-checkout, picking up a single serving size bag of chips and a bottle of cola along the way. Even though there would be no one to judge me, it felt awkward to buy only a single item. 

I swiftly scan my purchases and place them inside one of the provided plastic bags. Begrudgingly, I feed the machine a $20 bill and watch it spit out the correct amount of change along with the receipt. I yawn as I stroll out of the store, fishing the soda out from the bag, I crack it open with a satisfying hiss. I take a sip of the carbonated beverage before screwing the cap back on and swap it to my left hand as I reach for my keys. After fumbling with them, I open the car door, tossing the plastic bag to the passenger seat before starting the car. Turning on the radio, I begin the arduous task of driving home.

I spent the day joking with my friends. The sun sunk below the horizon, giving way to the moon, and with it came a knot of dread that formed heavy in the pit of my stomach. I found myself in bed, duvet wrapped securely around my shoulders as I scrolled through Twitter, whether it be approving those for my merch Discord or just scrolling through the mountains of fan art, I sought to delay the inevitable. The feeling of falling I would face in my dreams sometimes brought about a sense of vertigo that would follow me into the waking world. It was as if I couldn't tell apart what was up or down, and it disturbed me more than it should. Even in my efforts to stay awake, my eyes struggle to stay open under the harsh glare emanating from the screen. Setting my phone down next to me, I hug my knees close to my chest. 

All it took was a moment of weakness for my mind to drift off, and I was unknowingly whisked away to an all too familiar void. Comforting yet overwhelming, it left me weightless yet threatened to tear my limbs off at a moment’s notice. There was no wind, nor sound, but even then it rushed past my ears and engulfed me whole, pulling me further into the swirling abyss. At times I would hear something, a kind voice, a bird song, even the rustling of leaves, but it was all slathered in a static nothingness, like the space between radio stations. In the inky blackness, I’d fall. Never could I tell for how long or how far. For I’d wake up with only a hazy recollection, but something changed.

I hit the ground.

Suddenly, I was no longer submerged in darkness, an aching pain in my head and back making itself present. I scramble to get my bearings straight and calm my breathing. I was on the floor of my room. I just rolled off the bed in my sleep was all, and I nearly laughed out loud, a sense of relief washing over me. Sitting up, I held my head in my hands for a moment before balling up the blanket and tossing it back onto the bed where it belongs. There was a quiet thump as I realized I had dragged my phone down with me. 

I gawked at it for a moment as it rested peacefully on the carpeted floor, and just like that, I nearly jumped out of my skin when my room exploded with light and a shrill buzzing. I swore loudly, swiftly picking up the metal rectangle to potentially yell at whoever was calling me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction attempt in five years! I've got lots to learn so please bare with me.  
> I know it starts out slow but it'll get better I promsie.


End file.
